An electronic patient monitoring system that alerts the nursing staff when a patient (or patients) is leaving the nursing unit is a welcome aid in the care of Alzheimer's Disease patients and other patients with dementing illnesses. The system design is based on a wrist watch size radio transmitter, worn by the patient. A detector unit, placed at the two doors, senses the presence of any patient wearing a transmitter watch. With the detection of a patient's transmitter, a microprocessor based controller locks the exiting door, activates an alarm, and displays the patient's name and location on a computer monitor screen. The personal computer would record the time and date for each patient's attempt to leave. This data would then be used for statistical analysis.